24fandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BattleGames1/24 Fan Fiction Help
Hello there, people of 24.wikia.com - my name is BattleGames1 and I am a big (not huge, though) fan of the show. After watching all 8 seasons, I decided that I am going to write up some fan-fiction stories that continue on from Day 8 - and I thought that I had the right ideas. But then it turns out some of my ideas were implausible so I reckoned I could make use of this blog to share with you some ideas I had and perhaps get some feedback on what I could change. Note though that in my style of planning, I write out the entire summary for each chapter as well as the 3 story arcs and the other necessary stuff (characters, etc) - and the aforementioned details are what needs to be given feedback on (i.e. will everything fit together nicely?). So without further ado, here are my ideas. Note that I am taking some ideas from Under Siege 2 (the weaponized satellite), Patriot Games (the RIRA), V for Vendetta (the final terrorist attack similar to something V and Evey do at the end) and some past seasons from 24 with everything jumbled and changed around. I also would like to apologize in advance if this is the wrong place to be discussing things like this or if I have made any mistakes in coming up with the story. Main Story Arcs This story is set a year after Day 8. Within that year, Bauer has fled the US and escaped into the UK aided by the new President (what, we never see Gardner complete his terms as President following Logan's resignation, so I'm using that same logic to say that Hayworth served the remainder of Taylor's terms and then lost a presidential election) Belinda Smith. 1 - In this first act, the IRA capture President Belinda in order to gain access to a secret weapon developed by the US and UK 2 - The Northern Irish and the RIRA now have access to a military-grade satellite particle weapon and threaten to fire it at London unless their demands are met 3 - After MI5 have successfully neutralised the RIRA, they find the trail links the Army to a conspiracy initiated by the US... but Belinda and the two Jacks think otherwise Backstory + Terrorist Attacks (note: anyone wanna help me flesh it out if its possible?) These attacks were all orchestrated as part of an elaborate conspiracy orchestrated by both the US and UK governments and a PMC run by brothers Aaron and Billy Davis to sell weapons and mercenaries to the RIRA and then offload the blame onto the US, permanently damaging relations and making the UK seem like a more dominant global power. If possible, the conspiracy would lead to the UK getting the satellite back and using it against the US when the two countries to go to war. In an effort to figure out this plan, President Belinda has Bauer be installed as a member of the RIRA and track their activities - this sting operation is something only between Bauer and Smith, but MI5 soon get involved somewhat. Intended Target - Time - Who - Success Rate - Description Target 1 - President Belinda Smith motorcade - 7:00pm and 8:00pm - RIRA - partially successful - the RIRA successfully capture Smith and taken to their base whereupon she is tortured for information, but she is then recovered by MI5 with Bauer's help. Target 2 - US Embassy - 9:00pm and 10:00pm - RIRA - successful- The RIRA manage to get hold of a laptop in the US Embassy that contains the schematics for a satellite-like weapon the US and UK have covertly been working on + a map where the parts of the satellite are laid; these documents are later copied onto another laptop before MI5/SIS can get to them Target 3 - Heathrow Airport - 10:00pm and 11:00pm - RIRA - partially successful - To stall MI5/SIS as they prepare to steal the parts, the RIRA siege Heathrow Airport for almost an hour before the plane carrying them and the components flies away Target 4 - Trevor Arkham - 4:00am and 5:00am - RIRA/Sylar Campbell - successful - As a specialist on the US Defense security complexes, Arkham was abducted (and later killed) by the RIRA leader Sylar Campbell and forced into creating an electronic jamming device that stopped US and UK defense programs to search for and shoot down the satellite Target 5 - Caltex Oil Rig off the coast of Devon - 7:00am and 8:00am - Sylar Campbell - successful - To show how serious he is about using the weaponised satellite, Sylar has the satellite completely obliterate a functioning oil rig Target 6 - London - 6:00am and 9:00am - RIRA/Sylar Campbell - unsuccessful - Although MI5 has (technically) completed two of Sylar's demands, before Oliver can succumb to invoking Sylar's third and final demand, MI5 successfully locate and arrest him. With regards to the satellite, Oliver calls in a PMC under the name of Cyclone Industries who has an apparently fool-proof mechanism that shoots down the satellite. Target 7 - MI5 Headquarters - 11:00am and 12:00pm - Cyclone/Aaron Davis - partially successful - having learnt of the USB containing RIRA contacts, Billy sends in his brother and a select group of mercenaries to siege MI5 headquarters and retrieve the USB. Although Cyclone get away with it, MI5 have retained enough information that they need. Target 8 - Houses of Parliament - 4:00pm and 5:00pm - RIRA - unsuccessful - before Aaron Davis could succumb to his mortal wounds, he remotely releases the RIRA from jail whereupon (after grabbing a hidden bag that contains a large bomb) they raid the London Tube and hijack a train so as to have it go under the Houses of Parliament whereupon the bomb will explode. MI5 and the SAS manage to intercept the train on time and defuse the bomb. Chapters (this is incomplete - you give me ideas on where the story should head) Prologue - Nine hours after the events of Day 8, Jack Bauer arrives at London and manages to escape police surveillance. One month after Day 8, Mitchell Hayworth loses a Presidential re-election bid to Senator Belinda Smith, who happens to be someone ex-President Taylor trusts very much. 1 year after Day 8, a massacre orchestrated occurs in Picadilly Square - and Jack Bauer happens to be among the line of suspects. 1 month after the shooting, Day 9 begins... 1 - 5:00pm and 6:00pm. One year after the events of Day 8, Jack Bauer is quietly living a secluded life under the name James Baron in London but a visit from MI5, who continue investigating the Picadilly Shooting, will turn things upside down. President Belinda arrives in London after making her way around the rest of the UK and meets up with Prime Minister Oliver Alban, who sees Smith as an old flame.(Picture at chapter title: 'James Baron' on the front door of his apartment talking to MI5 officers) 2 - 6:00pm and 7:00pm. Bauer escapes the custody of MI5 and reconnects with his associates in the RIRA ready to discuss their latest plan. An RIRA member's sister gets suspicious when the man comes home later than he normally does. At a press conference for the two leaders, Smith and Alban become disturbed when a journalist happens to have secrets detailing their intimate relationship.(Picture at chapter title: Oliver and Belinda at the press table, looking visibly distressed) 3 - 7:00pm and 8:00pm. Bauer learns that the RIRA's next target is President Belinda's motorcade as it leaves the Houses of Parliament. All it takes for that to happen is for someone to plant a fake bomb somewhere in the building that will cause a bomb scare and the evacuation. A chase across the Thames and the streets of London ensues in which Jayme witnesses and gets indirectly involved in.(Picture at chapter title: The RPG rocket milliseconds before it hits the Bridge) 4 - 8:00pm and 9:00pm. Belinda, now held hostage by the RIRA, is interrogated for the whereabouts of a certain briefcase. Oliver, whilst trying to forget the disturbing question posed by the journalist from earlier, begins to lose focus at work; his personal secretary, Gary, is tasked with helping Oliver give him answers and closure. MI5 are about to run low on leads when Jayme comes forward with information that could lead them to the RIRA.(Picture at chapter title: Belinda's face half-lit and slightly bloodied) 5 - 9:00pm and 10:00pm. Belinda's silence prompts the RIRA to conduct a siege at the US Embassy under the cover of night - the only problem being Jayme who has gone back to her brother and placed a tracking device on him. Oliver and Gary find a cache full of photos of him and Belinda throughout moments of their entire relationship until recently, and who's cache it is is worth a surprise.(Picture at chapter title: The US Embassy with the RIRA disguised van in front of it) 6 - 10:00pm and 11:00pm. After learning of the whereabouts of the disassembled pieces of a high-tech weapon, it isn't long before the RIRA get their hands on it and fly out of the country. MI5 are tied up with stopping the incident from occurring, but their top agent has been called aside to assist Jack Bauer in helping Belinda escape the compound. Oliver has a one-on-one talk with Lavinia about the photographs and discovers the estrangement between mother and daughter to be wider than he first thought.(Picture at chapter title: Long watching as a plane takes off from a runway) 7 - 11:00pm and 12:00am. President Belinda returns to Number 10 safe and sound, which means good news for Oliver still not being able to get past Lavinia's emotional barrier, and Bauer since he gains an official presidential pardon out of his activities. The plane used to cart the satellite parts goes off the radar which now means the team at MI5 must work with Jayme - whose brother is now undergoing scrutiny from his fellow members. Bauer is held in custody by MI5 needing to explain things - and things get confusing until Bauer name drops Belinda aiding him in a covert sting operation which went wrong the minute she was captured.(Picture at chapter title: Kyle, Long and Bauer in a holding cell) 8 - 12:00am and 1:00am. The satellite parts and the RIRA come to an undisclosed location where someone is waiting to put the pieces together. Bauer and Long investigate Jayme's home to figure out the plans and location of the RIRA. Belinda manages to get information out of her daughter concerning the affair but it is too late - the reporter has to hand his editor a story or he's booted.(Picture at chapter title: Belinda comforting her daughter) 9 - 1:00am and 2:00am. A thorough investigation by MI5 reveals almost no solid leads on where the RIRA are - almost, which to Bauer is sufficient enough at a time like this. Oliver has Gary converse with the editor, who by this time has reviewed the tapes and photos, while Belinda has a quiet serious think about the relationship she shares with 'Olly' which ends up with a romantic moment between the two politicians.(Picture at chapter title: A computer screen with schematics and codes for the satellite) 10 - 2:00am and 3:00am. The lead Bauer and Long follow leads them to Chinatown, where an old hideout point for the RIRA is found but it runs them into a suspiciously unexpected gang war. Jayme receives a distressed call from Bryan who pleads to have MI5 rescue him, but he must maintain a cover with the RIRA before MI5 get that opportunity. Peter's editor calls Oliver and asks for a private interview concerning the tapes and photographs.(Picture at chapter title: Bauer and Long at the gates of Chinatown) 11 - 3:00am and 4:00am. The Metropolitan Police, Long and Bauer escape the gangland war but just barely. Suspicious that a traitor may be amongst them, Kyle concocts a sting operation with Lucille, Bauer and Long to lure him or her out but this involves a high risk to someone. A tough decision must be made when the editor questions about the relationship between Alban and Smith. The RIRA finish programming the satellite weapon and placing it onto a rocket - now all they need is a perfect place to launch the device.(Picture at chapter title: Miriam, panicked, on the phone) 12 - 4:00am and 5:00am. With the relationship problems out of the way, Oliver concentrates on something Gary found which could reveal the existance of a mole within the US government. Sylar and the RIRA split ways, having found out Miriam's blown cover and Bryan's change of allegiance - which means it becomes a race against time to rescue him before it is too late. Sylar himself meanwhile conducts an abduction of an engineer, needed for his next part of the plan. (Picture at chapter title: The rocket carrying the satellite being launched, with Bauer, Jayme, Trevor and Long in the foreground) 13 - 5:00am and 6:00am. With the rocket in flight, Sylar and his captive US computer scientist create a device that will disrupt US and UK efforts to shoot the rocket down. Belinda and Oliver face pressure from their home governments to rectify the current situation - Oliver even more so since he has to deal with keeping the citizens under control. With MI5 in the dark about the satellite and its capabilities, Long, Bauer and Lucille head off to Number 10 to talk to Smith and Alban.(Picture at chapter title: the door to Number 10) 14 - 6:00am and 7:00am. Sylar finishes his CIP module and rings in with his first demand - as a little test, he wants the crown jewels of England personally hand delivered... and he will have his men keeping an eye on the process so it doesn't go out of hand. While Alban delivers his message to the public, Belinda sees the evidence of corruption as found by Gary and Alban - and gets a bit too worried. Lucille follows up on a lead Belinda gave her as part of the earlier sting operation and finds something disturbing that puts her life in danger.(Picture at chapter title: Sylar's silhouette as seen behind a blind) 15 - 7:00am and 8:00am. With the crown jewels safely delivered, Sylar gives MI5 their next objective - hand Lucille Hart over with the list of RIRA members and their 'contacts' or the satellite destroys London - beforehand, he gives a demonstration of the satellite's power somewhere nearby. With this goal in mind, Bauer and Long race against time to find Sylar before it is too late. Oliver notices Belinda acting strangely around him after a press conference concerning the future of the talks.(Picture at chapter title: Lucille and the RIRA escort at the train station) 16 - 8:00am and 9:00am. After learning about her mother's distress, Lavinia, thinking the whole scuffle was her fault, opts to get the tapes and photos back. With the list of RIRA people and their contacts recovered (albeit in a partly damaged state), Bauer and Long try to find Sylar from the air. Sylar rings in with his latest demand - the demand the RIRA have always wanted, a united Ireland. When presented with no options as to finding a way to take down the satellite, Oliver receives aid from a mystery PMC, who says they know a way around Sylar's CIP defense.(Picture at chapter title: The war room under Downing Street) 17 - 9:00am and 10:00am. The satellite is shot down, and it seems that the terrorist troubles are over - but the PMC make a coercive call to Bauer involving someone dear to him and a microchip hidden in the satellite. Oliver becomes worried when she sees Belinda ordering one too many arrests based on who she thinks is working against her. Lavinia, meanwhile, runs her plan through with Gary whom she hopes to work with in retrieving the incriminating photos.(Picture at chapter title: Bauer running towards the crashed burning satellite) 18 - 10:00am and 11:00am. After processing evidence gathered at the launch site, MI5 come across evidence that implicates Belinda being involved in a conspiracy to arm the RIRA - a conspiracy stated earlier by Belinda and Bauer as being something they were investigating. Bauer arrives to meet with Billy Davis at an undisclosed location - or so he thinks. With no progress made involving the special relationship and suspicion in the air involving the intimacy between Oliver and Smith, the House of Lords opt to remove Alban from his position.(Picture at chapter title: Bauer and Billy Davis in front of a shed) 19 - 11:00am and 12:00pm. 20 - 12:00pm and 1:00pm. 21 - 1:00pm and 2:00pm. 22 - 2:00pm and 3:00pm. 23 - 3:00pm and 4:00pm. 24 - 4:00pm and 5:00pm. Characters Jack Bauer MI5 Officer (or whatever their practical agents are called) Jack Long MI5 Analyst Lucille Hart MI5 Director-General Kyle Cullen UK Prime Minister Oliver Alban US President Belinda Smith Category:Blog posts